


Disappearing is optional

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Art Restorer Sakusa, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Graffiti, Graffiti Artist Atsumu, Illustration, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Я помню белые холсты и кисти Бога;Как в капле моря отражался целый Мир.Тепло и холод в лабиринтах, по дорогеОт секунды и до Вечности.(songЯАVЬ - ВИТРАЖИ)
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Disappearing is optional

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Исчезать необязательно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565060) by [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 



> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

Исчезнуть навсегда

  
  


Остаться в памяти

  
  


Киты бесконечности

  


[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/91ofJeU)


End file.
